


You're Worth It

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: galavant femships [5]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/F, Thief AU, because I'm a slut for thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Jubilee brings a present for Isabella
Relationships: isabella/jubilee
Series: galavant femships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649119
Kudos: 1





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I did not consent to have my works posted on the unoffical ao3 app

Jubilee climbed the vines leading to the castle windows. When she reached the window, she opened her bag, fishing out a diamond encrusted necklace. She carefully placed the necklace in her pocket, wishing she had a box or something to keep it from getting tangled and opened the castle window. 

When she entered the room, it was dark. Jubilee didn’t worry about lighting a candle, she knows this bedroom better than her own room. She flopped onto the giant, fluffy chair in the corner of the room and waited. 

It took her princess an hour to show up. She nearly dropped her candle when she saw Jubilee sitting there. “Jubilee I told you it’s dangerous to come to the castle. We can’t meet here.” 

Jubilee pulled out the necklace she hid in her pocket and showed it to Isabella. “How else am I supposed to give you your birthday present, princess?”

“That necklace costs a fortune!” Isabella gasped as she grabbed the necklace. 

“Yeah, Madelena pulled some strings for me.”

“By strings, I’m assuming you mean she bought the necklace for herself.” Isabella smirked.  
“Maybe” Jubilee admitted.

“Jubilee as much as I loath Madelena, you can’t keep doing this. Valencia isn’t known for it’s kindness to thieves. If you get caught and my father”

“It won’t be your fault Izzy,”

“I know.In my brain, I know.” Isabella sighed. “ I just hate that you seeing me is putting you in more danger.”

“You're worth the risk” Jubilee smirked enjoying the blush spreading across her Isabella’s cheek

“Be that as it may, we need a plan and I think I have a way for us to be together and go public.” 

Jubilee didn’t bother getting her hopes up. Isabella may be one of the smartest women she knows but they tried to figure out a way that the two of them could be together before and it always failed. “Let’s hear it.” Jubilee said trying to sound optimistic. 

“Well if we found a way to get out of Valencia without my parents knowing, we wouldn’t have to keep it a secret. I imagine you have some friends that would be willing to smuggle us out the country.”

Jubilee did know some friends, she knows some pirates that will smuggle anything, no questions asked if you pay them. And if they do this she can teach Isabella some very non-princessy skills, like picking pockets and what houses to steal from. She could also hold her as much as she wants, kiss her whenever she wants and. They could get married if they wanted. There was only one thing preventing Jubilee from dragging Isabella to the pirates. “Won’t you lose everything. Your titles, your home, your family?!” 

Isabella looked teary for a moment as she leaned over. “ I believe you're worth it.”


End file.
